User talk:Peva3
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Yogscast Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi There! I made a logo for the wiki. If you want to use it, reupload it with . Oset• 11:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Do we have any rules about what to write articles about and what not to? While I agree that goatse was a bit silly, it was still a proper part of a YoGPoD episode. It's not like I included the picture, in fact I specifically made a note on the page telling people not to :P Oset• 23:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Peva Thanks for the welcome. I posted quite a bit as an anonymous wiki over the last few days, and figured I should go ahead and get an ID and contact. Good job on getting this started. UbiquitousFUD 01:06, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Peva, I have discovered that the page minecraft has been vandalised bye a troll, since I known that that page contained lots of information, is it almost impossible to resurrect the page. What now? Thanks. Hi there. Actually I'd like to change my username. Don't want my real name to stand there, Facebook connect thing just autofilled that in. And it would be nice to know how to embed youtube Videos in here. Posting links just doesn't do it for me. Marco Ostermaier 12:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) HELLO! Hello yogscast! i am a great fan of yours and i really wanted to ask if you are friends with notch? plz awnser my question! I also hope that you do well in shadow of israfel ! thanks bye Delete Pages! Could you please go through and delete all the pages that have been flagged please!﻿ I agree, and especially the page Yogcast suck. We've had a lot of cursing and people arguing like mad on that one. It needs to be deleted Nixeu 14:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) 'Wolf Joewolf' Hello Peva! Recently the wiki has been attacked by a troll called Renkendil after his page Wolf joewolf (that bears no relevance to the wiki) became an article for deletion. So far he has vandalized Israphel's page, the Turtle god page, and the Page for grimjaw's treasure hold. The wikia user Nixeu has been combating Renkendil by changing the articles back. Nixeu, with whom I agree, wants Renkendil's IP banned, however he is not an admin and lacks the power to ban him. I come to you to ask if you could join Nixeu and ban Renkendil from this wiki. Thanks. Along with what Brainsbeer added, I would like to back that up. Yeah, Renkendil is a bit of a pain, but I've been able to handle him. Still, until I fixed it, he and Aethelhelm were in a change war on Israphel's page, with Athelhelm trying to fix the damage, but the page had had all the info deleted at one point. I've brought it back to what it was before, but he still did some major damage before it all got fixed. I would prefer to have him IP banned. Nixeu 14:26, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Removal of Blogs, Badges, Comments, and Polls... Uh, I'm a tad confused, and I'd like to know why these were removed. I'm not demanding it, but if there is a reason, I would like to know. Badges/achievements, especially. I'm sure you had a reason, but some of us were very confused by the removal. I'm also slightly depressed. If badges get turned off, they reset. And I was close to getting one for 1000 edits... and had some I doubt I could regain if badges were re-enabled...Nixeu 14:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC)